


Playing With Balls (Narry)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Gay Sex, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Narry golf date! Fluffy and cute then smut ensues (bottom!niall) leaving the rest to youxxxxxxx<br/>(I loved writing this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Balls (Narry)

"Nnnooo....don't wanna get up...'M sleepy" he mumbled, whiny and he rolled away from the form poking him. To his annoyance he followed, moving to the other side of the bed, gently poking along Niall's cheek and jaw, then down to his neck. 

"Wake up, Ni..its five o clock at night. Nap time is over" Harry said back, Niall seemed not bothered as he held his pale lids shut and fell back asleep. Harry sighed and sat up. 

"I guess ill just have to call someone else to go on a date with me..I really wanted it to be my Nialler but.. you win some, you lose some I guess.." he sighed standing up, upon glancing back he smiled seeing he was right, Niall opened one eye halfway. 

"Date?.." he asked. Harry smiled. 

"Yep.. but I can't tell you because its a suprise.. so cmon.. or maybe I could invite someone else" he said, Niall sat up, groaning. 

"No...'M up.." he said, standing all the way up, he had only worn sweatpants to nap, Harry was only in boxers, which was generally how he was if they weren't leaving or having anyone over. He hated clothes. Niall stripped and slid on a pair of pants and threw on a nicer shirt, aware of Harry's eyes on him. He grabbed his blue snapback and slid it on. Yawning. He walked to the bathroom and ran a brush over his teeth lazily, leaning into the sink bent over, he still felt tired, but that was because he just woke up. He was curious about the date. They didn't go out much, and usually he planned their dates. He spit and rinsed the toothbrush, feeling Harry's hands slide to his hips. He smiled and stood up straighter. Looking at him in the mirror. Harry was smiling, and kissing down his neck. Niall tipped his head slowly, watching in the movie. 

"I'm hungry, Haz.." he said, Harry smiled and pulled away, leading him out. 

"We can eat when we get there.." he said. Niall slid on his white supra's and smiled. 

"We are going to dinner?" He asked. Harry shrugged and mumbled 'something like that', only making Niall more curious. He followed Harry down to his vehicle and hopped in the passenger seat. Harry got in and drove. It didn't take long and they pulled in. Niall smiled. 

"What?? Golfing?" He asked, smiling. Harry smiled at him. 

"Yep.. you have your choice of miniature or regular." He said, getting out and opening Niall's door. 

"I'm not dressed for regular.. so... Miniature" he replied, sliding out of the car. Harry kissed him slowly, Niall smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around his neck. Eventually Harry pulled back.

"As much as I would love to stay here and do that for the rest of this date..cmon." he said, locking the door and sliding his fingers in Niall's walking. 

They had food from the food stand first, and then started the game. Niall was fairly good at regular golf, he found it relaxing. But apparently there is a huge difference because he was struggling. He sighed, and eventually felt Harry's arms around him from behind, his mouth on his ear. 

"Relax baby.. "


End file.
